


Aftercare

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, holtzy gets a little risque when she's scared, patty is scrappy and a caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of missing scene between the three involved in Rowan possessing Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

“Oh that’s so not good,” said Patty as they watched Kevin ride off into the distance. They all three started away from the window when Holtzmann grabbed Abby the shoulders, turning her to face her directly.

“That was Rowan?” Abby nodded her head, staring at Holtz’s neck. Holtzmann breathed deep and sat down on the floor away from the glass.

“I need a moment.”

“I think we all know where he’s going. It’ll take him a few minutes to get everything back up and running again,” said Abby. She winced at her hands and the stinging going down her wrist.

“Shit, you’ve got cuts,” said Patty. “Let me get the first aid kit.” She turned and started picking at Holtzmann’s hair and back.

“You’ve got glass all over you too.” She hurried away and Abby sat down on the floor next to Holtzmann, still trying to catch her breath from yelling at Kevin-Rowan. She felt Holtz freeze. Abby almost laid a hand on her shoulder but knew it’d only make things worse. She looked down at the floor, swallowing hard.

“It wasn’t me,” she said softly.

“I--I know,” said Holtz. “But forgive me if I’m still unnerved by my closest friend picking me up by my neck and dropping me out of a window, and then tried to kill Patty.”

Patty came back with water bottles and bowls and the first aid kit Erin had insisted upon. She started picking at Holtzmann’s hair and vest, getting all the shards off of it with a wet towel. Holtz looked over to Abby’s hands and hissed.

“Don’t worry about me. Those look nasty.”

“I’ve got them,” said Abby hastily. “Though Patty, I think Holtz probably needs an ice pack.”

“We both do,” said Holtzmann. “I can see the bruise starting to form on your cheekbone.”

“I’ll live, as long as I can kick Rowan’s ass,” said Abby, frowning. She couldn’t get the bottle open with how she was shaking. Holtzmann took the bottle from her, and she couldn’t open it either. They both laughed softly at the dorkiness of the situation among the crazy.

“Oh Patty sweetie, you don’t have to do everything,” said Abby when she came back with two ice packs and towels. She gestured for her to sit down with them on the floor. Abby started picking at the abdomen part of her shirt.

“You’ve got glass all over you too.” Holtzmann handed Patty the bottle, looking as pitiful as a wet cat after a bath. Patty managed to get it open, but they noticed she was shaking too.

“We’re all pretty spent,” said Abby, stating the obvious. Holtzmann pulled Abby’s hands away from Patty and put them over one of the bowls and start rinsing off her hands with the water.

“Holtz,” she hissed, wincing at the continual stinging.

“Just wait till I get the alcohol,” she said, teasing Abby. Patty had taken out the medical tape out of the kit and taped the ice pack to Holtz’s scarf knot, making sure it was snug against her throat.

“Oh that’s cold,” said Holtzmann, her shoulders curling up.

“You will be drinking some hot tea with honey and lemon later,” said Patty. “It’ll help.”

Holtz winced. “I’m more worried about how my arms feel like they are out of socket after hanging out a window.”

“Patty, lift your shirt up and let’s make sure you don’t have any glass on your skin,” said Abby, gesturing to her purple sweater.  
  
“Ooh, party in da house,” said Holtzmann, grinning.

“Now I know she’s gonna be alright,” said Patty, rolling her eyes at Abby, who laughed softly. But she did as she was told, and didn't feel any glass on her skin.

“I’m surprised you still have a neck intact Abby,” said Patty, looking at the brunette while pulling her sweater back down. “Your head turning around...”

“My head did what??” said Abby, surprised. Holtzmann nodded and gestured.

“Complete 180.”

“That would explain the pressing need for a chiropractor,” winced Abby. She started patting her hands dry with a towel. Holtzmann hadn’t been kidding as she pulled out the small bottle of alcohol and looked absolutely delighted.

“Stay still,” she chided.

“Don’t torture Abby,” said Patty. Holtz stuck her tongue out at Patty and poured a small amount on Abby’s hands and her wrist, who hissed.

“How did you fight off Rowan?” asked Abby to Patty, trying to ignore the extra pain.

“And still held onto me. That was pretty bad ass,” stated Holtzmann. She helped Abby dry her hands as the brunette started pulling out bandages. She noticed a few cuts on Holtz’s arms. She frowned and handed her the antibiotic salve and some of the bandages.

“She is our savior,” said Abby. “Without a doubt.” She picked up the alcohol bottle and made a teasing gesture to Holtzmann, who proceeded to scoot away from her friend.

“But we lost Kevin,” said Patty, grimacing.

“And we’ll get him back,” said Holtzmann firmly. “Even if we are one woman down. Ow!” She looked up when she felt Patty slap her knee.

“Ixnay on the Rineay,” said the black woman, leaning her head towards Abby.

“You don’t have to not mention Erin around me,” Abby said directly. “She does what she wants. Always has.” She started to get up off the floor but wobbled.

“Whoa whoa Abby,” said Patty. “Sit your ass back down before you fall down.”

“We’ve got to go after Rowan,” she complained.

“And we will, once we know we’re all okay.”

“It’s a good we all have gloves now,” said Holtzmann. “And long sleeves.” Holtz reached over and pushed up Patty’s sleeves.

“No glass,” she said, peering close.

“I think fighting with Abby, Rowan... whoever probably knocked most of it off.”

“I’m just glad Patty didn’t drop you,” said Abby, reaching over and hugging Holtzmann.

“Can it with the mushy stuff,” said Holtzmann, although she wasn’t complaining about the hug. Holtz had to admit, Abby’s boobs always felt nice. She just wanted to purr and nuzzle them. But maybe another time. She had a question.

“How long had Rowan--”

“Has he been with us all this time?” said Patty. “Is this why you’ve been way moody lately? Because--”

“No, Rowan just appeared today,” Abby said with a slight huff. “While you were gone.”

Both Patty and Holtzmann seemed relieved at that as they shot each other quick glances.

“Okay, seriously?” said Abby, her voice raising a little. “You both thought that he--”

“He’d piggy-back until he saw a perfect opportunity?” interrupted Holtzmann. “Sort of like he took your ideas from the book?”

“Okay, point taken,” said Abby. “But no, he just appeared after you left. Scared-- scared me into letting him in by knocking on the front door.”

Patty and Holtzmann both nodded.

“I am glad you didn’t break Patty’s neck,” said Holtz. Necks seemed to be a theme of the day.

“Patty is a fighter,” said Abby, using a nearby chair to lean on as she got up. She sat down on it for a moment. “She’s scrappy.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Patty. “But yeah, I knocked you around a little bit.”

“I’m sure we’ll all feel it in the morning,” said Abby. Patty got up on her knees and put the ice pack to Abby’s cheek.

“It’s a good thing the restaurant has a lot of extra supplies lying about.”

“Probably for Benny on that bicycle of his,” said Abby. “Have you ever seen him weave through traffic?”

“You two might want to check your bras and make sure you don’t have any glass fragments hanging out. I’ll help,” said Holtzmann, standing up, trying to look innocent.

Patty wagged a finger at her friend. “That’s the last thing I need Holtzy. You concentrate on breathing and swallowing.” She got up off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

“I could use some water,” Holtzmann agreed. “Feels rough.” She picked up a bottle and was delighted when she could actually open it. They both watched Patty come out looking confused.

“Why is there slime in the bathroom? Wait, I answered my own damn question,” Patty said as she came back out. “And no glass.”

“That’s what happens when you have ghosts in the pipes,” said Abby. “What’s even creepier when he says ‘Hello Abby’ before jumping into your skin.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Patty, coming up to Abby’s chair. “He actually said your name?”

“Huh,” said Holtzmann, coming up to the pair, still sipping on her water. “I wonder why.”

“Did we even say our names down in the basement of the Mercado?” asked Patty.

“I’m sure we would have had to,” said Abby.

“Or your book,” added Holtz, gesturing with the bottle.

The thought seemed to dawn on Abby and shook her head.

“That would explain it.” She hopped up, looking at the bandages on her hands.

“I’m going to kill Rowan.”

“Easy Abby,” said Holtzmann, wrapping her arm around her friend. “Let us get a piece of him first. He broke my babies.” Patty chuckled at that.


End file.
